


Our Dirty Little Secret (Dirty ver.)

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, hwangsung, i apologise in advance, i cant write smut for shit, not for the pure and innocent, sexxxyy time, stripper!hwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: Minhyun has a little dirty secret and Jisung is about to find out what it is





	Our Dirty Little Secret (Dirty ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> This dirty ver. is for dirty and tainted souls like me. This was inspired by Sata- I mean Minhyun's solo. Took me a while to finish it but here it is! Enjoy~
> 
> ps. I just copy and pasted all these notes

 

 

 

 

 

DRRRINGG DRRRRING

 

 

 

Jisung reached out his hand and turned off his alarm, not bothering opening his eyes. This was the fifth time his alarm has rang in the last half hour. Jisung hated waking up early especially on the weekends. But there was something he had to do today that’s why he set an alarm on, well multiple alarms.

 

 

 

Jisung finally decided to get out bed after another 10 minutes. He sleepily walked to bathroom to do his morning routine which usually takes an hour or so. Jisung was drying his hair with the towel when his phone rang.

 

 

 

“Hello?” he answered, not looking at the caller ID.

 

 

 

“Hyung, what are you doing tonight” Jisung checked the name of the caller. It was Sungwoon.

 

 

 

“Oh Sungwoon-ah, I don’t think I have anything planned tonight why?” Jisung asked throwing the damp towel in the laundry basket near the bathroom.

 

 

 

“It’s your birthday and we want to take you out tonight” Sungwoon said. Jisung could hear excitement in the younger’s voice and there was something else but he can’t put a finger on it. Jisung looked at the calendar on his table, and that’s when it clicked. He has been so busy lately with projects that he forgot it was his birthday today. If Sungwoon hadn’t reminded him he would’ve forgotten all about it.

 

 

 

“What do you have planned?” Jisung asked. He was curious as to what the younger had planned. Sungwoon was never good at making plans. Whenever he planned something it would either end in failure or them nearly getting arrested.

 

 

 

“That I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise” Sungwoon replied with a small giggle. Jisungg scrunched his eyebrows. He doesn’t have a good feeling about this. Just by hearing Sungwoon’s tone he knows it’s not going to end well.

 

 

 

“We both know that I don’t like surprises. We both also know that this is not going to end well. Remember the last time you surprised me? I nearly got arrested” Jisung shivered remembering that moment. Sungwoon along with their other friend Jaehwan, decided it was a good idea to take him to a massage parlour to help him relieve his stress. Jisung was in the middle of taking his top off when the police barged in. It so happened that, that place offered more than what they advertised.

 

 

 

Thankfully the police didn’t arrest them after explaining their situation and Jisung spent the whole night scolding the two. That was when he vowed not to go willingly whenever Sungwoon or Jaehwan have any type of surprises for him.

 

 

 

“Eyy hyung, that was a long time ago, plus we didn’t know either. Come on hyung it’s your birthday! Don’t be so cranky or you’ll get wrinkles. It’s bad enough you’re getting old” Jisung heard Jaehwan’s voice in the backround. Now that he knows the two are together, it gives him the more reason not to go along with them two.

 

 

 

“That was 5 months ago Jaehwan and I’M NOT OLD you twat . And the answer is still no. I’m hanging up, I still have things to do.” Jisung was about to hang up when he heard the two idiots yell on the phone.

 

 

 

“Hyung wait, please just listen. We promise it won’t be anything illegal. Don’t be a spoilsport hyung, please this is the last time we promise.” Sungwoon and Jaehwan cutely begged. Jisung felt like throwing up hearing them acting cute. Now don’t get him wrong, he loves the both of them to bits but when they are together, they can be quite annoying to put it lightly. The two of them together is a nuclear bomb waiting to explode.

 

 

 

“Fine, but if it’s anything weird I’m leaving straight away.” Jisung replied giving up and agreeing to whatever the two are planning. He just hopes that he won’t end up dying.

 

 

 

“Thank you hyung! You won’t regret it, I promise. I’ll text you later the time and location. See you later hyung” Sungwoon answered happily, before hanging up the phone. Jisung threw his phone on the bed and rubbed his face. It was only 11am in the morning and he was already stressed. He won’t be surprised if he starts to lose his hair soon. With a deep sigh, he leaves his room to make breakfast, before heading out to his college to drop in his project.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

“Oh Jisung hyung, are you dropping in your project?” Jisung was just leaving the room, when he heard someone talk. Jisung looked up and he saw Hwang Minhyun standing at the side of the door.

 

 

 

Minhyun was a junior of his, they’re both from the music club and Jisung thought he was a good kid. Minhyun was the definition of a good boy. He was handsome, quiet, innocent, doesn’t drink or smoke and got good grades. Actually in the year that Jisung had known him, he doesn’t think he’d seen Minhyun do anything except go to the library or the practice room. Minhyun was a good junior, and Jisung couldn’t help but find him adorable.

 

 

 

“Yeah, I just finished dropping it in. Are you headed to the library?” Jisung asked, seeing the stack of books in the younger’s arms. 

 

 

 

“Ah, yeah, but I’m not planning on staying. I was just going to return these books” Minhyun answered with a shy smile, pushing his glasses up his face.

 

 

 

“Oh you’re not staying? Don’t tell me Hwang Minhyun finally got a date?” Jisung teased, then giggling when he saw the tip of Minhyun’s ears turning red. Jisung found Minhyun’s innocence cute, he couldn’t help but tease the younger especially after hearing rumours (mostly from Jaehwan) about how Minhyun has been single since birth. Jisung would totally go for Minhyun since he fits Jisung’s type to the T, but he decided against it because he didn’t want to corrupt him. He liked Minhyun’s innocence.

 

 

 

At first Jisung found that unlikely and just a rumour. With a face like Minhyun’s it was impossible that no one has taken him yet. But after getting to know the guy, Jisung was sure that the rumours were true.

 

 

 

“No no I don’t. I just have somewhere to go that’s all” Minhyun replied in denial, shaking his hands in the air, his face turning even more red.

 

 

 

“I’m only joking Minhyunnie.” Jisung giggled. He loved teasing the younger because he would always get these kind of reaction. They chatted a bit more before Minhyun had to leave. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

 

 

 

Jisung was back at home watching the drama that he was currently hooked on, when he heard his phone vibrate. It was text message from Sungwoon.

 

 

**From: Sungwoon (Psycho 1)**

 

Hyung, Jaehwan and I will pick you up at your house around 9. Don’t forget to dress nice~

 

 

 

Jisung raised an eyebrow after reading Sungwoon’s message. Where the hell are they taking him that they’ll need to leave that late? Once again Jisung was not feeling good about this. It felt like something big was going to happen tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

Jisung looked at his outfit in the mirror, turning left to right. Jisung pursed his lips in thought. He looked at his clothes one more time before heading to his closet to change. To be honest he didn’t know why he was making this much effort in picking his clothes especially knowing that there’s a chance that something will happen knowing how both Sungwoon and Jaehwan’s brain works. But hey, it’s his birthday might as well go all out.

 

 

 

Jisung was just finishing fixing his hair when he got text from Jaehwan saying that they were downstairs. Jisung grabbed his stuff and left his house locking the door behind him.

 

 

 

“Now will one of you tell me where you’re taking me or do I need to inform my sister to report a missing person tomorrow?” Jisung questioned getting into the backseat of Jaehwan’s car.

 

 

 

“Not even a ‘hello my lovely dongsaengs who light up my old, single and boring life’, I thought we had a connection hyung” Sungwoon mocked cried, wiping his non-existent tears, while Jaehwan turned on a sad song and blowing his nose on a piece of tissue.

 

 

 

“Remind me again why I didn’t drop you two as friends yet? I knew should’ve walked away the minute you two opened your mouth all those years ago” Jisung crossed his arms leaning back on his seat with a blank look on his face.

 

 

 

“Eyyy hyung, you’re only saying that but we all know how much you love us. Who else would nearly let you get arrested except for us? That’s true friendship right there.” Jaehwan replied starting the car. Jisung’s eyes turned to slits after hearing what Jaehwan said.

 

 

 

“Am I supposed to laugh Jaehwan because I seemed to have missed the cue.” Jisung said sarcastically making Jaehwan pout.

 

 

 

“Hyung why are you so mean today? This is why you’re still single. You really need to loosen up a bit” Sungwoon pointed out, looking at him in the eyes before typing something on his phone, a mysterious smile on his face.

 

 

 

“Just drive before I do something I won’t regret” Jisung groaned leaning back on the seat and closing his eyes. Agreeing to this is such a bad idea, Jisung thought to himself. He could be at home right now doing absolutely nothing but here he is in Jaehwan’s car going to god know where. This road could be the way to his death and he wouldn’t know.

 

 

They drove around for a while before Jisung spotted a very familiar restaurant around the corner.

 

 

 

“You made me get out of my house at this time only to take me here?” Jisung said in disbelief, glancing at the watch on his wrist and then at the restaurant in front of here. They were standing infront of the restaurant that they frequently visit. It wasn’t that he hated the place, this restaurant was actually one of his favourite, but it was the fact that they could’ve gone earlier and that they could’ve just told him at the start.

 

 

 

“Hyung stop complaining, seriously, my ears are about to fall off” Jaehwan complained, rubbing his ear, to show his point. Jisung rolled his eyes for the nth time, pushing Jaehwan aside and entering the place.

 

 

 

‘Hyung wait for us” Sungwoon and Jaehwan yelled together running after the older. Jisung ordered the most expensive food from the menu since Sungwoon and Jaehwan said that they were paying. Jisung watched the disbelief and shock on the two’s face when he told the waitress his order. You can call it a small act of revenge for what happened the last time he agreed to these two’s shenanigans.

 

 

 

They ate in peace, well not really since there was never a quiet moment when it comes to Ha Sungwoon and Kim Jaehwan. Jisung asked the two multiple times on where they were taking him next, but the two ignored his questions, changing the topic each time. Jisung contemplated on doing one of the most cliché thing, which was to excuse himself to the bathroom and then leave without the two knowing, but Jisung was too nice to do such thing even though Sungwoon and Jaehwan might annoy him to bits, they were still his friends.

 

 

 

“Now can I please know where I’m being taken to? And don’t ignore me this time “ Jisung asked again, when they were leaving the restaurant. Jaehwan and Sungwoon exchanged looks but didn’t say anything. Jisung tired of being ignored, sighed and walked towards the car, followed by the two. They drove around for a few minutes before Jaehwan stopped the car at a curb.

 

 

 

Jisung looked around the area, confused on why they were stopping. “Don’t tell me you two are actually sociopaths and you brought me here to kill me after feeding me” Jisung accused, pointing a finger at them, his eyes wide, mouth agape and his other hand clutching unto his phone ready to dial 911.

 

 

 

“Yes hyung we brought you here after spending all that money just to kill you.” Sungwoon sarcastically answered, his face blank of emotion. Jisung gasps, his head frantically shaking, mumbling random words under his breath.

 

 

 

“Oh my gosh hyung, we’re just joking, chill. I know you’re a theatre major but seriously hyung you need to stop being overdramatic sometimes” Jaehwan says rolling his eyes. Sungwoon shakes his head before turning to face the still panicking, although not as much as before, Jisung.

 

 

 

“Before we go to the real surprise, I need you to wear this hyung” Sungwoon said, holding up a black blindfold. Jisung stopped moving around and looked at the thing in Sungwoon’s hand, with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

 

“ _You_ want _me_ to wear _that?_ ” Jisung said, pointing at himself and then at Sungwoon. Questions filled his mind. Why do they want him to wear a blindfold? Where are they taking him? Is this how he’s going to die?

 

 

 

“Oh come on hyung, we want it to really be a surprise so just wear this. I promise we’re not serial killers so stop looking at me like that. Where’s the trust hyung, seriously” Jisung was still not convinced, but he still complied with what Jaehwan said. Jisung felt the car start again as soon as the blindfold was on his face. The car moved for another 10 minutes or so before the car finally stopped.

 

 

 

Jisung felt his senses heightened, particularly his sense of hearing. He trained his ear and listened for sounds that can tell him where he was. He felt like Liam Neeson from the movie Taken, when he was inside the car trunk and he tried to pinpoint where he was going using his head. He could hear music and people talking well more like murmuring. He heard the car door open and felt hands grabbing his arms, helping him out of the car.  The music became much louder and this time he could smell smoke from all over the place. It reminded him of a club, but then again why does he need to be blindfolded if they were going to take him to a club. With that thought, he crossed out the possibility of it being a club.

 

 

“Hyung we’re nearly there, just a few more steps, there we go. You can take off the blindfold now” Jisung heard Sungwoon say. The music now was definitely much louder and he could see bright lights from the little hole under the blindfold. He took off the blindfold and closed his eyes for a moment when a ray of bright light hit him in the eyes. He blinked a couple of time, his eyes adjusting to the light. He looked around the place for a while trying to decipher where the hell he was when it struck him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“You brought me to a fucking strip club!? Are you out of your damn minds?” Jisung cried incredulously, his face losing colour. Jisung winced a little as he watched one of the girls slide up and down a pole wearing nothing but a g-string. Now Jisung doesn’t have anything against strippers, but this just wasn’t his kind of scene.

 

 

 

“Surprise!” Jaehwan and Sungwoon cheerfully said, ignoring the fact that Jisung was currently glaring at them. They had such a proud look on their faces and Jisung wanted to slap it off them.

 

 

 

“I’m leaving” Jisung announced heading towards the exit. Jaehwan seeing Jisung about to leave, ran up infront of him, spreading his arms out blocking his way.

 

 

 

“Jisung hyung, don’t be such a spoilsport. We know you’re not into these kinds of things, but just for today loosen up a little and have fun. You’ve been stressed these past few weeks with exams and projects. Just for tonight, let’s enjoy ourselves without thinking about anything plus it’s still your birthday remember” Jaehwan coaxed. Jisung thought for a moment. Although he didn’t want to admit it,  but the idiot did have a point. There weren’t many instances where Jaehwan made sense or was right, but today seems to be one of the rare occurrence.

 

 

 

“You know what, shocking as it is, you’re right. I’ve been so uptight the whole day, I’m sorry.” Jisung sighed, his shoulder’s finally relaxing. It is still his birthday and just for tonight, he’ll let himself go.

 

 

 

“It’s okay hyung we understand” Sungwoon said, giving the older a hug. Jaehwan not liking being left out, joined in aswell.

 

 

 

After that ‘touching’ and ‘emotional’ moment. The two dragged the older to a table near enough to the stage. They just finished ordering their drinks when the light suddenly dimmed and a spotlight shone at a figure standing on stage.

 

 

 

Jisung felt his jaw go slack. The person was a male and damn did he have a good body. Jisung could see the outline of his abs, through the thin white shirt he was wearing. And what made it even hotter was that he had a blindfold covering his eyes. Jisung felt a sense of familiarity looking at the man, but there was no way it could be that person. There was just absolutely no way. Jisung shook away those thoughts and focused on the stranger on the stage.

 

 

 

Music played and Jisung watched mesmerized as the man moved gracefully. His hips rolling sensually, his hands roaming around his own body in such an erotic way, Jisung felt his lower region react. Jisung could feel himself drool when the man started to unbutton his shirt. Jisung wished that he had cash at that moment so he could tuck it in the guy’s pants.

 

 

 

Jaehwan and Sungwoon held in their giggles as they watched Jisung’s eyes following every movement the man did. How he would unconsciously swallow his own saliva every time the man rolled his body. Or how he gasped loudly when the man on stage took off his shirt. Sungwoon glanced at the man then at Jisung before whispering something to Jaehwan. Jaehwan eagerly nodded and covered his mouth, holding in his laughter.

 

 

 

“Hyung, I’m just going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back” Sungwoon said standing up from his seat. Jisung who had all his attention focused on the man, snapped his head towards Sungwoon’s direction, blinking his eyes a couple of times.

 

 

 

“What? Oh, yeah sure” Jisung sputtered, a blush creeping on his cheeks, embarrassed at being caught ogling the man. Jisung turned his head towards the stage again and slightly pouted when the man was gone. Jisung drank the drink infront of him and watched the other performers, although none of them could captivate him as much as the man in white.

 

 

 

After a while Jaehwan suggested that they move to a room where it’ll be more quiet, to which the older agreed. They chatted for a bit before Jaehwan excused himself to the bathroom. Sungwoon followed a little later, when his phone rang. Jisung didn’t think any of it, and drank his drink, waiting for the two to come back. Jisung was about to leave the room to look for his friends, when the door suddenly swung open, causing him to stumble back. Jisung felt an arm grabbed his waist, preventing him from falling.

 

 

 

“I’m sorr—Jisung hyung?” Jisung brought his face up when he heard a familiar voice say his name.

 

 

 

“Minhyun? What are you doing here?” Jisung asked, confused as to why Hwang Minhyun was here. He felt his phone vibrate, and Jisung stepped away from the younger to check his phone.

 

 

**From: Jaehwan (Psycho 2)**

Hyung our last surprise should be there by now. Sungwoon hyung and I are gonna go first. You can thank us later and don’t forget to use protection! We’ll see you tomorrow ❤️

 

 

Jisung stared at the text message trying to figure out what was happening. When everything clicked into place, he gasps and looks at Minhyun who was standing there watching him.

 

 

 

“You! On stage—blindfold..dance—strip..what?” Jisung blurted, his words all over the place and he was clearly not making sense. He couldn’t get the picture of Minhyun being a stripper out of his head. The nerdy and cute Hwang Minhyun is a _stripper_?

 

 

 

Minhyun let out an embarrassed laugh. He never would have thought he would meet the older here. His manager told him that there was a special request for him in one of the rooms and as it turns out, the request came from none other than Yoon Jisung.

 

 

 

“I didn’t think I’d meet you here hyung” Minhyun bashfully said, scratching the back of his head.

 

 

 

“Oh god, I need to sit down and maybe some stronger alcohol” Jisung said clutching onto his head and sitting down on the couch. He took the glass of vodka that was on the table, gulping it in one shot. The burning sensation not helping calm his whole being.

 

 

 

“How long have you been doing this job?” Jisung asked, when he finally managed to get his head together.

 

 

 

“A little over a month, I think” Minhyun answers sitting down beside the older, but careful enough to put some space between them.

 

 

 

Jisung mentally cursed himself. The man that he had been thinking about ever since he saw him dance on stage was none other than his junior. Has Minhyun always been this hot? Did he always have this kind of body? Jisung thought back to the times the two of them hanged out. Minhyun always wore loose fitting clothes, so Jisung never thought that underneath all those fabric was a body of a god.

 

 

 

“This is fucked up” Jisung mumbled, his hands covering his face. Minhyun mumbled a small ‘sorry’ to which Jisung waved off.

 

 

 

“It’s not your fault. You make your own decisions. I’m just trying to get over the fact that I was practically drooling over you earlier” Jisung admitted, heat creeping up on his face.

 

 

 

“You were?” Minhyun asked, his eyes wide and a blush forming on his cheeks.

 

 

 

“I mean, not just me but pretty much everyone there had their eyes on you” Jisung explained, trying to justify himself.

 

 

“So what now? I’m booked for the rest of the night.” Minhyun questioned, his eyes never leaving the older.

 

 

 

“Oh, umm I don’t know. Jaehwan and Sungwoon already left, thinking that you know, I was going to sleep with you” Jisung replied, his voice getting softer as he spoke.

 

 

 

“Well do you want to?” Jisung’s head perked up. Okay he was not expecting that. He looked at Minhyun’s face and saw the guy looking at him innocently, but there was tiny glint in his eyes that indicated otherwise. Was it hunger? Lust? Jisung couldn’t tell.

 

 

 

“What? We don’t have to do that. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry” Jisung said, even though in the back of his mind the thought of how it would be like to have sex with Hwang Minhyun lingered. Jisung took another sip of the drink, berating himself from thinking such thought.

 

 

 

“But I want to” Jisung coughed, choking on the drink because of what Minhyun just said.

 

 

 

“Excuse me what?” Jisung rasped out in between coughs. He hit his chest a couple of times, trying to stop himself from coughing out a lung.

 

 

 

“I want to have sex with you. I’ve wanted to for a long time now actually. I never do this to anyone who requests for me but you’re different.” Minhyun shyly confessed, the tip of his ear turning redder by the minute.

 

 

 

“You want to what with me? Wait you know what don’t say it again” Jisung was stupefied. Minhyun wants to have sex with _him?_ He felt his breath hitch, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

 

 

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Jisung was looking at the floor, millions of thoughts flooding his head. He didn’t know whether to be flattered or what. Never in his wildest dream would he think that Minhyun would want to have sex with him. Jisung definitely likes the guy, that he was sure but is he really willing to sleep with him?

 

 

 

Minhyun feeling the awkwardness, pursed his lips, his eyes darting from one corner to another. Minhyun glanced at the older from the corner of his eyes. The older was looking at ground and he looked like he wasn’t blinking at all.

 

 

 

“Hyung are you okay?” Minhyun carefully asked. Jisung deeply sighed, lifting his head up.

 

 

“Yeah, sorry, I was just shocked. I’m okay now” Jisung replied with a smile on his face. Minhyun breathed in relief. He didn’t want to make things awkward between them two.

 

 

 

“Look hyung, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t do anything that you don’t like” Minhyun explained. The last thing he wanted was to force the older into doing something he didn’t want to do. Minhyun wasn’t that type of person and no matter how much he lusted over the older, he still respected him.

 

 

 

“No, I want to. Watching you on stage made me feel things that I shouldn’t. I was just shocked that it’s you and that you feel..you know..the same..” Jisung breathed out. He wanted Minhyun. The fact that the man he was ogling earlier turned out to be Minhyun, somehow made the whole thing more…erotic? Deep inside he knew that he always had a thing for the younger, but the fact that he had always thought of Minhyun as being innocent made him stop and not do anything about his feelings. But here he is telling him that he wants to have sex with him. It all feels like a dream.

 

 

 

“Hyung are you sure? You have to be sure or I don’t think I can hold myself back?” Minhyun asked. He was so horny but he need the older to be sure. He wants to be sure that Jisung wants this and that it’s something he won’t regret later on.

 

 

 

“Yes I’m sure. I want this. I want to have se-“ Minhyun roughly grabbed Jisung’s face,cutting him off and bringing their lips together, their teeth clashing in the process. Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise and a small moan escaped from his lips. _Is this the same Minhyun that he knows? The sweet and innocent Minhyun?_ Was Minhyun even ever been innocent, because there was nothing innocent about this kiss. It was raw and full of need.

 

 

 

“Ng—ng..ah” Jisung moaned when he felt Minhyun biting his lower lip, probing him to open his mouth, to which Jisung gladly did. Minhyun moaned in approval, snaking his tongue inside Jisung’s mouth. Minhyun tongue explored Jisung’s mouth not leaving any space untouched. Jisung wrapped his arms around Minhyun’s neck pulling his lips closer, wanting more of him. Jisung was addicted. He only had a taste of Minhyun but he was already craving for more. He was high on Hwang Minhyun.

 

 

 

“Fuck, who are you? Where did the sweet and innocent Minhyun go?” Jisung panted breaking their kiss. Minhyun not liking being separated from Jisung brought his mouth to Jisung’s neck, licking and sucking at the area just below his jawline. Jisung whimpered in pain, feeling Minhyun’s teeth scraping his skin, leaving a mark for the world to see.

 

 

 

Minhyun lowly chuckled in between his sucking. Jisung mentally groaned at how sexy Minhyun’s voice sounded at that moment. He could feel his lower region react, his jeans suddenly feeling too small for him. _God it really must’ve been too long since I had sex that I’m already this turned on just from a bit of  kissing and touching,_ Jisung thought to himself.

 

 

 

“Yes I’m sure. I want this. I want to have se-“ Minhyun roughly grabbed Jisung’s face bringing their lips together, their teeth clashing in the process. Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise and a small moan escaped from his lips. _Is this the same Minhyun that he knows? The sweet and innocent Minhyun?_ Was Minhyun even ever been innocent, because there was nothing innocent about this kiss. It was raw and full of need.

 

 

 

“Ng—ng..ah” Jisung moaned when he felt Minhyun biting his lower lip, probing him to open his mouth, to which Jisung gladly did. Minhyun moaned in approval, snaking his tongue inside Jisung’s mouth. Minhyun tongue explored Jisung’s mouth not leaving any space untouched. Jisung wrapped his arms around Minhyun’s neck pulling his lips closer, wanting more of him. Jisung was addicted. He only had a taste of Minhyun but he was already craving for more. He was high on Hwang Minhyun.

 

 

 

“Fuck, who are you? Where did the sweet and innocent Minhyun go?” Jisung panted breaking their kiss. Minhyun not liking being separated from Jisung brought his mouth to Jisung’s neck, licking and sucking at the area just below his jawline. Jisung whimpered in pain, feeling Minhyun’s teeth scraping his skin, leaving a mark for the world to see.

 

 

 

Minhyun lowly chuckled in between his sucking. Jisung mentally groaned at how sexy Minhyun’s voice sounded at that moment. He could feel his lower region react. _God it really must’ve been too long since I had sex that I’m already this turned on just from a bit of  kissing and touching,_ Jisung thought to himself.

 

 

 

Minhyun’s lips moved from his jaw to his ear, biting and pulling on Jisung’s earlobe. “That Minhyun is still here but right now this Minhyun wants to fuck you until you can’t remember your name anymore.” Minhyun whispered seductively, pulling Jisung onto his lap, their crotches grinding against one another. Jisung gasped feeling the younger’s hands sneak under his shirt, caressing his burning skin.

 

 

 

“Shit..ugh-ng-h..fuck” Jisung groaned, his hips unconsciously moving against Minhyun’s, the friction turning him on even more. A heavy and sweet musky smell lingered around the room making Jisung feel light headed. All coherent thoughts leaving his head, disabling him from thinking clearly.

 

 

 

“Shit..hyung take this off” Minhyun impatiently said trying to unbutton Jisung’s shirt, when that was proving to be taking too long for Minhyun’s liking, the younger roughly pulled onto the older’s shirt, ripping it.

 

 

 

“Yah! That was my favourite shirt” Jisung screamed watching the buttons fly away in all directions. The younger didn’t answer, roughly pushing the older down on the couch, their lips meeting each other’s once again.

 

 

 

Jisung’s hand clutched on Minhyun’s hair, while the other hand slowly travelled down the younger’s body, starting from his broad shoulders, pass those abs that Jisung plans on ravishing and finally down to his crotch, which was straining to come out of those leather pants. Jisung grabbed Minhyun’s crotch slowly moving his hand up and down, teasing him.

 

 

 

“ugh..f-uck..don’t t-ease me” Minhyun cursed, grinding his hips against Jisung’s hand wanting more stimulation. Jisung smirked, his lips trailed down to Minhyun’s neck all the way to his collarbones. Jisung sucked at that spot, leaving a small hickey on the younger’s milky skin.

 

 

 

“What if I want to tease you?” Jisung said in a light tone, his hand moving even slower, making the younger grumble, his head snuggling in the older’s shoulder, licking the skin there.

 

 

 

Minhyun having enough of Jisung’s teasing grabbed both of his hands putting them above his head and tying it with the piece of cloth he used earlier as his blindfold. He then tied it to the pole beside the couch, preventing him from moving. Minhyun proudly looked at his work, he was no boy scout but he had to admit he did a pretty good job. His gaze trailed down to the person underneath him. He could see Jisung struggling, trying to free himself and he felt his dick twitch in response.

 

 

 

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing Hwang Minhyun? Untie me right n-“ Jisung cried out trying to pull his hands out but his words were cut off when he felt Minhyun suck on his nipple. Jisung gasped his hips buckling in pleasure and surprise. He was so sensitive that he felt like he would cum right there.

 

 

 

Minhyun’s other hand pinched and twisted Jisung’s other nipple, while his mouth was busy biting and sucking at the other. Jisung arched his back, pushing his chest closer to the younger’s mouth, his hands aching to grab onto something preferably Minhyun’s dick, but that proved to be impossible since his hands were tied (literally).

 

 

 

Minhyuns tongue darted out from his mouth, slowly and sensually licking his way down Jisung's slim torso, stopping slightly at Jisung's navel, swirling his tongue sensually around Jisung's belly button. Jisung squirmed in response, Minhyun's wet tongue and hot breath sending shivers down his spine and to his groin.   


 

  
Jisung felt himself get bigger and harder, his cock straining to free itself from the confines of his pants. He was fucking horny and Hwang Minhyun was making him crazy with lust and want.   


  
  
"Fuck..Minhyun stop teasing me.." Jisung begged, pulling at the piece of cloth around his wrist that was stopping him from touching the younger. His fingers tingled, aching to touch Minhyun’s skin, he wants to run his fingers all over Minhyun's body, worshipping every single part of that perfect body.    
  


  
Minhyun watched as Jisung struggled, trying to free himself from the constraint. His pupils dilated and dripping with lust and excitement. Minhyun felt his cock throb. Jisung looked so fuckable at that moment, and Minhyun was going to enjoy fucking the older into oblivion.   
  


  
How long had he waited to have the older underneath him like this, pleading and squirming in want. _Too long,_ he had waited too long and tonight he was going to ravish every single part of Yoon Jisung. He was going to taste and savour every inch of his body leaving no place untouched.   
  


  
"Patience hyung, we're just getting started" Minhyun smirked, his breath fanning over the dent in the older's pants. He slowly lowered Jisung’s pants, intentionally brushing his hand against the older's hard on making Jisung groan.   
  


  
"Please..fuck..n-ngh Min-h-yun" Jisung breathed out as Minhyun licked the length of his dick through his boxers. He could feel the younger's warm breath and the wetness of Minhyun's tongue even through the fabric of his underwear.  
  


  
Jisung felt like he was going to cum at that moment and they haven't even done anything yet. Minhyun noticed the wet spot just where the tip of Jisung’s cock is. He leaned in once again and gave it another lick, the taste of Jisung’s precum lingering in his mouth.   
  


  
"You taste so sweet, just like I imagined" Minhyun moaned closing his eyes in pleasure. He couldn’t wait until he could properly taste the older, have him cum inside his mouth. Fuck, just imagining it was making him crazy.  
  


  
Jisung groaned at Minhyun's words. _God he's so fucking sexy_ , he said to himself. Jisung licked his lips imagining what Minhyun tasted like. Fuck, he was going to combust any second and Minhyun was still taking his damn sweet time.  
  


  
"N—ngh..ahh.shit.I w-ant--ah” Jisung whimpered, his words not making sense, his mind going hazy from desire. He couldn’t think properly, his mind and body burning with excitement and hunger.

 

 

 

“Tell me what you want hyung, I want to hear you say it” Minhyun muttered in Jisung’s ear as he took off the older’s underwear, taking his own clothes too in the process.

 

 

 

Jisung emitted an embarrassed whine. He never in his life, would think that he’d be this close to Minhyun and that somehow made him embarrassed. He was never the shy type when it comes to the bedroom and dirty talking was something he was never embarrassed about either, in fact he actually enjoyed a bit of dirty talking, it made the experience more..exciting. But this was not the case right now. The words just doesn’t seem to flow out of his mouth.

 

 

 

“Tell me hyung, what is it that you want? Is this what you want hmm?” Minhyun placed his hand around Jisung’s hard and throbbing dick, making the older groan in surprise. Minhyun moved his hand at a slow pace, fully intent on teasing the older. Minhyun could feel his own dick ache, but he ignored it, putting all his focus on the man underneath him. He could wait a little if it means seeing the older cum because of him.

 

 

 

“Faster..ahh..p-please..n—ngh M—minhyun..f-fuck” Jisung begged, grinding his dick on Minhyun’s hand wanting more of his touch..

 

 

 

Minhyun chuckled seductively, his eyes taking in the desperation and hunger in the older’s face, making his hand movements faster but not fast enough for Jisung’s liking. “Faster? Like this? Is this what you want hyung?”

 

 

 

 

“P—please..haa..more..m-more..I-I’m going to c-cummm..haa” Jisung sobbed from the pleasure, tears falling from the corner of his eyes, his whole being trembling from desire.

 

 

 

“Not yet hyung, I want you to cum in my mouth” Minhyun said before running the length of his tongue down Jisung’s hard dick. Jisung’s eyes snapped open, his mouth agape, his upper body lifting off the bed from the sensation. He could cum at that instant but he held himself back, which took all his willpower.

 

 

 

Minhyun enveloped Jisung’s dick in his mouth, groaning at the taste and feel of the older. Jisung shivered at the vibration, his dick twitching inside the younger’s mouth. Minhyun’s head bobbed up and down taking more of Jisung’s dick down his throat. Now Jisung wasn’t huge but he wasn’t small either. Jisung’s moans and groans entered Minhyun’s ears and he couldn’t help but touch himself, hearing how sexy and erotic Jisung sounded.

 

 

 

“M-minhyun..nghg..u-ugh, more..yesss..I-I’m gonna c-cum..shit” Jisung moved his hips, trying to shove more of his dick in Minhyun’s mouth. Fuck, he looks so good with his lips wrapped around his cock, he thought. This was hands down the best blowjob Jisung has ever gotten and the fact that it’s coming from Hwang Minhyun, a guy that he thought was innocent, made the experience more erotic. Minhyun hearing Jisung’s words quickened his pace, urging the older to cum. Minhyun placed his hand at the base of Jisung’s dick, pumping it along with his mouth. He repeated this a few times and it didn’t take long for Jisung to reach his climax.

 

 

 

Jisung screamed Minhyun’s name, his voice reverberating around the small room, as he came, his body shaking from his orgasm. Minhyun moaned as Jisung’s sperm coated the insides of his mouth, swallowing everything till the last drop. Minhyun removed his mouth from Jisung’s still hard dick, moving up the older’s body until they were face to face.

 

 

 

Jisung looked like a mess. His hair was all over the place, strands of hair sticking to his forehead, sweat covering his whole body, his breaths coming in short gasps as he slowly came down from his climax. Minhyun grabbed Jisung’s jaw with one hand, forcing his mouth open using his thumb and shoved his tongue inside the older’s mouth, letting him taste himself.

 

 

 

Jisung whimpered at the sudden onslaught. He could taste himself on the younger’s tongue but that didn’t bother him. Jisung felt Minhyun’s hands around his hips, pulling him closer. Jisung instinctively wrapped his legs around the younger’s waist.

 

 

 

“You look so hot right now hyung, so needy and wanton.” Minhyun panted, breaking their kiss for a second before taking Jisung’s lips again. Their tongues explored each other’s mouth, not getting enough of each other.

 

 

 

Jisung slightly pulled his head back, detaching his lips from the younger, causing him to growl in annoyance. “Untie me and I’ll show you how much hotter I can be” Jisung smirked, loving the way Minhyun’s eyes darkened his pupils dilating in lust. Minhyun looked like a predator on a hunt, ready to eat his prey. The only difference is that the prey was only more than willing to be devoured.

 

 

 

Jisung suddenly felt himself getting turned to his stomach, his ass sticking up in the air. Jisung looked so vulnerable at that moment and Minhyun ravished the sight, imprinting it in his head. He wanted to do so much more to the older. He wanted to shove his fingers in Jisung’s ass, fucking him until he came over and over again, but he has his own needs too and he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold himself back. There’s always a next time and Minhyun was going to do everything to make sure that this wasn’t just a one-time thing.  

 

 

 

Minhyun reached over to the box in the middle of the table and grabbed the condom and lube. Minhyun squirted some lube on his fingers and placed it at Jisung’s hole. He slowly inserted two fingers in, feeling the older’s anus tighten. Jisung groaned and pushed his ass back, trying to get more of Minhyun’s fingers inside him. Minhyun did this until Jisung was all lubed up and ready for him. He placed the condom on his cock and lined it up to Jisung’s asshole inserting just the tip. Jisung buried his face on the couch, his moans muffled as he pushed his ass back, trying to get all of Minhyun’s dick inside him. Minhyun firmly held onto the older’s hips stopping him from moving. Minhyun inserted a bit more of his cock only to pull it out again. He did this a few times, making the older writhed under him.

 

 

 

“Fuck me Minhyun, don’t tease me..please, I need yo—ahhh...n-ngh M-MINHYUN!!” Jisung pleas were cut off when Minhyun suddenly shoved his entire length inside him. Jisung cursed his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He felt so full. Sure there was pain but the pleasure took over the pain and he felt himself moving his ass back, meeting each one of Minhyun’s thrusts.

 

 

 

“You..ahh..f-feel..soo g-good, shit..fuck yourself on my dick..that’s it” Minhyun cooed thrusting his hips harder and faster, his grip tightening on the older’s hips. Sounds of skin slapping and moans echoed throughout the room, the smell of sex getting stronger as the seconds go by.

 

 

 

Minhyun reached over to Jisung’s tied hands, releasing them. Jisung finally free from the constraint, brought one hand to Minhyun’s ass, while the other to his own throbbing dick. Jisung let out a surprised yelped when the younger suddenly turned him over onto his back. The change in position caused Minhyun’s dick to go even deeper, eliciting a loud moan from the both of them. Jisung grabbed the back of Minhyun’s hair pulling his head towards him in a heated kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other’s, saliva dripping from their open mouths down to their chins. It was messy and dirty but that was just the way they wanted it. Jisung’s hands roamed around the younger’s body, pinching his erected nipples and down to those abs that he had been aching to touch since he saw him earlier on stage. Minhyun took Jisung’s dick in hands and started pumping it at the same pace as his thrust.

 

 

 

“Ahh..faster Minhyun..I-I’m g-gonna cum, y-yesss..right there o-oh my g-god.. r-right there” Jisung cried out, urging the younger to hasten his movements, his release just a few moments away. Minhyun’s motions became frantic, pumping his dick faster and faster. Little screams came out of his mouth every time Minhyun would hit that sweet spot inside him.

 

 

 

Minhyun leaned forward, his dick continuously hitting that spot. “Cum with me hyung, I want to feel you cum for me, scream my name as you cum, I want to hear it” Minhyun growled, biting Jisung’s earlobe as he felt the older’s ass tightening, squeezing his dick so sweetly.

 

 

 

“M-minhyun..nghn..ahh..I’m c-cumming..f-fuck..M-MINHYUN” Jisung screamed Minhyun’s name as he came. Minhyun hearing his name come out of the older’s mouth as he came, followed soon after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

 

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had and to think I thought you were a virgin” Jisung said when the both of them finally came down from their orgasms. Minhyun had his arms around the older, while Jisung’s head was against Minhyun’s chest. They were both still naked only covered by a thin blanket that Minhyun found in one of the drawers across the room.

 

 

“I was” Minhyun said softly. Jisung’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. There was no way Minhyun was a virgin after what he did to him.

 

 

“What do you mean? You _were_ a virgin but you weren’t one when we had sex. There’s no way you could be a virgin after what you did to me” Jisung replied, not wanting to believe that Minhyun could’ve been a virgin before they had sex.

 

 

“I mean, I _was_ a virgin but not anymore because I lost it with you” Minhyun clarified, looking at Jisung in the eyes. Jisung could feel his soul leave his body. _Is this what virgins are now days?_ He thought to himself looking back at what just happened minutes before.

 

 

“Oh my god, I think need a drink” Jisung said closing his eyes and snuggling even closer to Minhyun’s chest.

 

 

Minhyun chuckled, tightening his arms around the older. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jisung spoke breaking the silence.

 

 

“So..what now?” Jisung carefully asked, peering at Minhyun. Minhyun didn’t answer for a while and Jisung felt embarrassed. _This is probably just going to be a one-night stand. Yoon Jisung you’re so stupid_ , he mentally scolded himself.

 

“You know what, you don’t need to answer tha-“ Jisung wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Minhyun spoke.

 

 

“I like you hyung, I like you a lot actually and if it’s okay with you, I’d like it if you gave me a chance” Jisung was stumped. He was not expecting this. He had so much questions that he wanted to ask, but decided not to. There was time for that later on. But Jisung was sure of one thing and that was that he felt the same the way.

 

 

“I like you too Minhyun and of course I’d give you a chance if it means getting good sex” Jisung joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

 

“Is that the only reason you like me? Because I give you good dick?” Minhyun said with a mock hurt expression on his face. Jisung giggled, tilting his head up to give the younger a peck on the lips.

 

 

 

“Of course not silly, there’s a lot more things that I like about you other than that” Jisung replied, his hand going to Minhyun’s face, brushing his hair back away from his face. Jisung’s eyes roamed Minhyun’s face, now that he wasn’t wearing his glasses he could clearly see how handsome he truly is. Not that he wasn’t good looking with his glasses on, it was just that he looked way more attractive without it.

 

 

“Should we go to my place tonight?” Minhyun asked, his hand lightly stroking Jisung’s back.

 

 

 

Jisung thought for a while before agreeing “Sure, but let’s just stay like this for a while”. Minhyun replied with a hum and pulled the older even closer to him.

 

 

 

“Happy Birthday hyung” Minhyun whispered lovingly, kissing the top of Jisung’s head. Out of all the ideas Ha Sungwoon and Kim Jaehwan came up with, this was probably the best one. He never knew this day would come, but he would have to thank the two idiots for bringing him here, and making it a birthday to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Dirty ver. with all the smut included. Anyways I'm sorry if this sucked I can't write smut for shit lol. Leave some comments and let me know what you think~


End file.
